CrissColfer
by Blainefan95
Summary: Darren must admit his feelings finally. Chris is hot, and he loves him. But is he really gay?


Darren

Another day for work. I'm so tired all the time. I can't sleep enough lately. I take a look at my goofie watch. Jeez! I slept less than 3 hours! I had a dream, it was crazy. I don't remember everything, but I think Chris was there. Yes he was. He stared at me, and I…OMG I was naked! It was so weird. He was just standing there, smiling. I guess I enjoyed it. No. I couldn't. I'm not gay. It was just a stupid dream. Uhhh… it's 6:50 a.m. I should get up. I'm sitting up, yawning and stretching slowly. I have no idea what to wear. Oh, come on, just pick up something. Okey, black jeans, blue T-shirt. I'll late. I have to run like crazy. Shit!

Chris

Sitting in the studio, slurping my coffee. I'm bored. I was here too early. Now it's almost time to start shooting, but Darren is late. I'm not surprized. He's always late. I don't mind it. At least I have time to get ready to see him. It isn't very simple, to be with him all the time. I'm always afraid, that he knows about my feelings for him. The truth is, that I like him, maybe too much. He's more than a friend. He's so hot and funny and… and straight. So straight. God I wish he was gay. Why am I always falling for straight guys? I'll be alone forever. I hear footsteps behind me, so I turn around. And there he is. His hair is a mess, so dark and curly. God he's adorable. I can't help myself, I have to smile.

„Hi Dar." I said trying hard to sound like a boy. When I'm excited, my voice is very high. I hate it. I sound like an animal. Or Mickey Mouse. Gross.

„Hi. Am I late?" He asked nervously. He looks tired. There are dark circles under his beautiful hazel eyes.

„Just a little." I'm staring at his chest. He's wearing a skinny, blue V-neck T-shirt. I can see all of his gorgeous muscles. Okey, Chris… focus! Breathe!

„What's wrong?" He asked curiously. OMG, he noticed. Look in his eyes!

„Nothing. Can we start?" I lied. Of course there's something wrong. I can't live without you!

„Yeah, sure I'm ready."

„Are you? I mean as Darren you're perfect, but as Blaine, you're a little… too Darren." I loughed at my own stupidity. Too Darren? Too Darren? What the hell was this?

„Oh yeah, you're right. I should get dressed first. Just a min." He went to the dresser. How can he be so unbelievebly hot?

Darren

Sitting in the dresser in Blaine's clothes. Nancy the hairdresser is doing my hair. I'm pretty sure she wants something from me. Well, sorry Nancy I'm not intrested. It's not that she isn't pretty or something, I just don't need anyone right now. That's what I said to Mia yesterday, when I broke up with her. No one knows it. Yet. I need to tell someone. I can't keep it inside. I need to tell Chris. Nancy finished my hair and I walked out of the dresser. Chris was sitting right there where I left him 15 minutes ago.

„Oh hi, Blaine." He said smiling at me. I guess it's time for me to transform to Blaine. My outfit is already done.

„Hi Kurt. Can we start?" I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

„Well, I'm ready." He said pointing to his amazingly perfect outfit. The scarfs really suited him. He was Kurt, but somehow, he was something special. He was original and so talented and… just… Chris. I don't know what's going on inside of me. I. AM. STRAIGHT. I like girls, and they like me too. I don't like boys. I like Chris. He's the only one. Am I Chrisbian or Chrisexual, or what the hell? I don't understand myself.

„Darren?!" He asked carefully.

„What?" I asked in confusion. I'm lost in my thoughts.

„You were just standing there, staring at me for at least 5 minutes. Are you okey?"

„Yeah, yeah I'm just tired." I lied. I couldn't say the truth. Actually I don't know the truth.

„Well, you should wake up, cause it's time for shooting." He said in a sweet voice.

„Yes, I'm ready. Let's do it." I wasn't sure about it. I knew what scene will we shoot today, and I was nervous. Klaine's first time… Kissing, hugging, dancing and singing. Somebody kill me!

Chris

„Have you ever had the urge to rip off each other's clothes and get dirty?" I asked Kurt's question. Darren was dancing as Blaine. He looks so gorgeous. I love watching him dancing.

„Ah, yeah, but that's why they invented masturbation." He said in a very sexy tone. My crazy brain is sending me pictures about Darren, touching himself. Oh, why can't I stop? I can't breathe. I'm trying to remember the next line. Oh yeah, it's perfect for my situation.

„So hot in this room, can we… can we open a window?" I asked shakily.

„Hey, I'm serious. We're pretty young, we're in high school, and yeah we have urges, but whatever we do I wanna make sure that you're confortable. So I can be confortable." He said sitting on the bed next to me. God, why is he so hot? He smiles at me and continues. „Besides, tearing off all your clothes is sort of a tall order."

„Because of the layers?" I'm asking nervously. I know what will happen. He will answer and than… he will kiss me.

„Because of the layers." He says and pushes his lips against mine. His mouth is a bit open, his tongue squeezing my lips. I open my mouth and let him in. Our tongues met. God it was so beautiful. Than we heard the director's voice, yelling „CUT!" Darren pulled away quickly. His face was indiscribable. There was a mixture of emotions. Happyness, fear, shame and some kind of pain. I looked away quickly and stared at my hands. I heard him sighing and climbing out of bed to drink some water.

Darren

Oh, my fucking Potter! Did I just kiss him? With tongue? I am an idiot! A fucking weak idiot! In what universe is a straight guy doing something like that? I'm sure he has no idea what's going on. Or if he has, I'm sure he don't feel the same. He couldn't even look at me. How can I be such a crazy, dump jerk? Oh, I want this day to end, so I can sleep finally and forget all about today.

**6 hours later**

„Oh, God! It was a really long day." Chris said sleepily.

„Yeah, it was." I said. I'm still nervous because of the kiss. We need to talk about it. Now or never. „Listen, I… I'm sorry for that kiss in the bedroom scene. I was… tired and confused. I'm really sorry, I hope you're not mad at me." I said in a rush.

„Why would I be mad?" He asked silently. Am I wrong, or is there a little dissapointment in his voice? „It wasn't a big deal. We had kissed before."

„Yeah I know, you just looked uptight."

„Well, your tongue surprised me, but actually, you're a good kisser." He brushed a little, like he was regreting what he said. Has he feelings for me? There's one way to figure it out. This is the time. Our time. Maybe I'll regret it after, but I just don't care.

„Do you wanna drink a coffee?" I asked nervously.

„Ehmm… sure. Where?"

„There's a coffee bar near here."

„Okey. Let's go."

Great. On our way to the bar, I have time to think about what will I say, but when he sits in front of me and looks me in the eye, I forget every word. The waitress came and asked what we wanted to drink. „Capuccino with extra sugar and Chocolate Dalmatian" I said quickly and she walked away.

„You know my coffee order?" Chris looked at me.

„Yeah, I know you as well as you know me." I said simply.

„Okey than. What's up with you by the way? You look exhausted."

„I am. I can't sleep lately. I broke up with Mia yesterday."

„Oh. And c-can I ask… why?"

„Well, it isn't so complicated. The burning love is gone. She's nice, but she isn't the one I need." I said honestly.

„So aren't you sad?"

„No. I'm not. Not because of the breakup."

„Than why?"

„Because I'm confused. I like someone, but it's complicated. It's someone who isn't usually my type, but it is."

„It? You mean she. Girls aren't things, they are human." He said sharply. Chris, the feminist.

„Ahh… here we are. Okey, listen carefully, coz I'll say it once. I said 'it' , because it's not a girl." His eyes were big as he stared at me. „Yeah, he's a boy. An amazingly talented and nice boy, who is a really good friend of mine. I don't think I'm gay, but this guy just move me. This boy is sitting in front of me right now, slurping his weird kind of coffee." I said it. My voice was shaking. When I finished the last sentence, I felt warm tears falling from my eyes. I'm watching Chris, waiting for his reaction.

„A-Are you kidding me? It's a really bad joke Dar. I'm warning you, if you're joking I will be really mad." I just shooke my head silently. „Oh my Gaga!" He said. „I-I can't believe it. I'm speachless."

„Look, you don't have to say a word. I just wanted you to know it. You had to hear it. You can forget it, and live your life, like before." I whispered.

„Darren…" He said quietly. „Do you think I don't like you? You have no idea how much I like you. The only thing what kept me from saying it, was the fact that you were straight, and I though you would feel unconfortable." He said weaping. He was so beautiful, his words warmed my heart. I'm sure now. I am in love with Chris Colfer.

Chris

Is it a dream? If it is, I don't ever wanna wake up. It must be a dream, coz it's too wonderful to be real. Darren Criss just said, he had feelings for me. I'm weaping like a child and there are tears in his eyes too. It seems so real. I want to kiss him right now. It's my dream, so I can do anything. He is staring at me, smiling.

„Chris, I love you." He says quietly. That's it. I'm getting up and walking to him. He gets up too, looking me in the eye. I put one of my hands to his cheek, pulling him closer. His hands are on my waist. I let out a small, silent moan when our lips meet. This kiss is different. It's full of passion. Our lips are moving together, his tongue squeezing mine. He pulls me closer. As close as passible. It is real. It can't be a dream. I pull away slowly, trying to catch my breath. I look him in the eye.

„I love you too." I'm whispering. I can't speak louder. He smiles.

„Why didn't we do this before?" He asked loughing.

„I have no clue, but it was wonderful." I said brushing.

„Yeah. I loved shooting Klaine kisses, but it's so different. You're nothing like Kurt. You're Chris. And now I'm sure, that you are the one that I want. The one I need." He said in a very sweet voice. I kessed him once again. It was the best feeling of all. I never wanted to stop. And I never will. We'll be together, forever. It's the best day ever!

„There is one thing I agree with Kurt." I said smiling.

„An what is it?" He asked curiously.

„You take my breath away."


End file.
